


keep a weather eye on the horizon

by kate_crumble



Series: Riverdale Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Betty always getting into trouble, Choni are pirates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead is a blacksmith, Lots of Pirates, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Protective Jughead Jones, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, So thats fun, also Archie is Commodore Norrington, and flashbacks to young bughead, and set in the 1700's, lots of fluff, mostly in later chapters, my take on the pirates universe, ooo also cute banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_crumble/pseuds/kate_crumble
Summary: "Jughead. How many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth?" She replies, using her familiar alluring smile as she tilts forward allowing him to breathe in her comforting scent once more. His breath hitches as Elizabeth’s eyes remain on his, her eyebrow raising sassily."At least once more, Miss Cooper. As always." He answers with a smile, conscious of protecting Elizabeth from her father’s anger and more importantly himself. As her face falls with his words, Jughead feels his heart sink to his stomach. Swallowing down the pain he knows he has made the right decision, he has been so selfish letting their interactions be so improper up until now.“There, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety.” He hears the Governor exclaim, still keeping his gaze on Elizabeth as her features harden, mouth settling into a straight line.A Pirates AUElizabeth has loved Jughead Jones all her life but as the Governor's daughter she has no hope of marrying the town blacksmith. With the invasion of pirates she finds herself captured by Captain Lodge, disguised as Elizabeth Jones she seeks to protect Jughead from whatever these roguish men desire from his mother's medallion.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Riverdale Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944733
Comments: 50
Kudos: 49
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	keep a weather eye on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovely People :)
> 
> This is my first Riverdale Summer Bingo fill!! If you're into Pirates AU's, Willabeth or Bughead just being cute pining babies with a bit of action and protective Juggie then this is for you! I really hope you enjoy, I'm very excited about this fic and improving my writing skills :) 
> 
> Thank you to my beta for life [moons2stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars) she is wonderfully talented and I love her to pieces!! 
> 
> If you wanna come hang with on tumblr, I'm usually lurking around [katecrumble]()
> 
> Sending Love  
> Kate <3

_She still dreams about it sometimes. How their flesh melted away, bony hands grasping at her body, tearing at her dress and hair. She thinks of the curse, the cave it led them to, gold painting the insides, encompassing the secret world with a warm glow._

_The harsh clanging of metal still leaves shivers up her spine, goosebumps a reminder of their greedy hearts and beady gazes craving for her blood to be spilt before them. Their chanting as her head is forced over the chest, Captain Lodge’s grimy hand gripping tightly at the nape of her neck, squeezing in warning as she struggles. But then she remembers the relief, the familiar sting of slashed skin along her palm as her blood spurts over the gold. The eerie silence of confusion that followed. The uproar as she is discovered to not be the child of Forsythe Jones. The wash of calm that coursed through her veins with the knowledge she has protected Jughead, just as he has always done for her. All to end in darkness, a swift strike to the head at the hands of Captain Lodge. Only to be awoken with Jughead’s calloused palm capturing her face, shushing her gently as he drags her into the water, escaping the roaring chaos behind them._

She knows Jughead feels the weight of these heinous memories just as much, if not more. Waking to find him grasping at her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to breathe her in. She gasps into his neck, shifting back gently to find his face pulled into a tortured expression, darkness collecting under his cerulean eyes from countless restless nights. 

In the comfort of his firm hold she can’t help her mouth twitching upwards, a hesitant smile growing despite the terror ridden dreams they face together everytime the sun dips beneath the waves. She never thought she would have this, have him, their love. The idea lost to her father’s expectations and her own insecurities. 

But unbeknownst to her their paths have always been intertwined, destined for forbidden passion in a harsh and unforgiving world. 

***

  
  
  


Awoken by the burning feeling of his chapped lips against hers Elizabeth bolts upright, fingers moving to touch her mouth in dismay. Her dreams have become more vivid as time slips away, teasing her with the unknown taste of his mouth. 

Her 18th birthday passed this year leaving the young lady vulnerable to unwanted proposals and her father’s disappointment. She understands it's her duty, her status among men but Elizabeth yearns for adventure, the taste of the sea and a forbidden blue-eyed man. 

Flopping back against her pillow in defeat, she takes pleasure in the familiar feeling of a delicate chain shifting against her collarbone. Her fingers travel along the length of it leading down to the gold medallion resting firmly between her breasts, always hidden beneath her cream nightgown. Elizabeth traces it lovingly as one of the many treasured gifts Jughead has given her. 

  
  


_Her mother has left. She’s sailed away on business according to her father but Elizabeth knows better. She still remembers countless nights of watching from her window as Alice ran away from the estate. Jumping gleefully into the arms of a roguish man, forgetting about her daughter all alone in her bedroom. The first few times she thought the passion would cease, that Alice Cooper would never run away with a_ pirate _. But now as weeks pass in her mother's absence all the young girl feels is embarrassment._

_Her mother truly left her._

_She wasn’t worth enough to stay, she wasn’t worth a goodbye, she wasn’t worth anything at all. Unless it’s disappointment, she seems to evoke plenty of that. With her unwavering curiosity and unlady-like tendencies always being greeted with innumerable sharp smacks to her scarred palms. It was only after her mother left that she began craving that instant pain, the relief it would bring. Learning to dig her nails deeper as her loneliness grew stronger._

_A faraway tree in the estate gardens becomes her favourite place to release her emotional turmoil. Watching as the frustration seeps from her shaking body into the stream along the hill, with only the crashing waves of the distant ocean to comfort her._

_“Miss Cooper are you alright?”_

_Looking up she finds Jughead walking towards her slowly, as not to scare her, she guesses. Smiling at his unruly hair and dust covered cheeks, Elizabeth feels a blush rising on her face, biting her lip to stop herself from saying something improper._

_“Jughead, what are you doing here?” She asks quietly, shuffling further against the tree, bark scratching at her exposed shoulders, calming her in the presence of the boy who never fails to make her heart race._

_“I was just taking a break from apprenticing at the forge, and thought the gardens would be a good place to write.” He mutters, bending down to reach her eyes. She secretly hoped he would say he had come to see her, that he wants her to read over his latest story. Trying not to appear too disappointed she dips her head, staring intensely at her hands picking at the expensive lacing of her dress._

_“And to see you of course, Miss Cooper.” Catching her chin with his finger, giving her a cheeky smile, “I have pages for you to make your mark on,” tucking a loose strand behind her ear before motioning to the notebook secured in his blackened hand. But all she can concentrate on is his use of the formal title._

_“Juggie, I wish you wouldn’t call me that.” She murmurs sadly, longing for him to care for her the same way she does him. Her eyes begin to blur with the overwhelming sense of loneliness, Jughead will always be too far away, never by her side for more than a few moments at a time. Leaving her with strict rules and formalities she always fought to escape in his presence._

_She feels him sit down in front of her, seemingly worried about her fresh tears and reddened palms, instead of what her preferred name is._

_“Hey Angel. What’s this?” Cupping her soaked face, blue eyes searching hers for an answer. Her heart melts at the use of the old endearment, finding him to only let it slip out in times of great distress or happiness._

_“I-I miss my...my mother.” She sobs giving in to his attentive gaze, grasping for his embrace, paying no mind to the marks his dirty hands are leaving as they wrap around her waist-until later when she traces the charcoal prints, wishing he could leave his mark on her for all eternity._

_“Here, take this.” He murmurs, reaching under his shirt to pull at the rusted golden medallion hanging around his neck. “Hold onto this when you need to clench, it might remind you that I’m with you even when I can’t be physically.” With his words she stares up at him in wonder, unsure of how to say thank you, but she guesses her silence unnerves him as he immediately starts to ramble adorably. “Sorry, nevermind-what was I thinking? You most certainly don’t desire a dirty old medallion, but it was my mother’s and I thought it might bring you peace, but just ignore me. I’ll be on my w-”_

_“Juggie!” She interrupts gently, caressing his face to capture his attention. “I love it, thank you,” moving to place a gentle kiss on his dirtied cheek. “I promise to look after it.”_

  
  


A smile graces her face as she nuzzles further into the pillows shying away from the rising sun. With the faded memory of Jughead’s hands around her waist, Elizabeth’s eyes flutter closed, her heart desperate to feel him again.

Her serene state is shattered by a loud knocking, her father shouting a warning _Elizabeth,_ leaving her to scramble against the silk sheets. Shrugging on her dress robe she carefully tucks the medallion back in place safe from prying eyes. 

“Are you decent Elizabeth?” Her father calls, insistent on seeing her. Cautious of his tone she worries her lower lip, teeth sinking into the soft pink flesh. With her mother gone she can never anticipate what her father will ask of her, ruing the day she is thrown into an arranged courtship. 

Shaking her head at the negative thoughts she quickly shouts “yes Father!”, perfect smile poised and ready. 

“Oh darling, you’re still resting at this hour? The day is much too beautiful to waste!”

“I have a gift for you my dear.” Her father says proudly, staring at her with an encouraging smile. Frowning at the box Ethel holds she’s immediately suspicious, her hands aching to hold the treasured heavy pendant. With shaky fingers she reaches for the gift, “Can I inquire as to what the occasion is?” lifting the box lid to find a pale gold satin dress, embroidered to _perfection_. 

“Does a father need a reason to dote upon his beloved daughter?”

  
  


_Racing out the gardens towards the grand hall, Elizabeth can’t help but giggle, elated at the feeling of Jughead’s medallion resting close to her heart. Pushing open heavy doors she skips through vacant halls, showing off her gift proudly to friendly paintings as she moves past, eager to tell Ethel all that has happened._

_“Elizabeth! What on earth is that covering your gown?” She hears her father demand, shivers running up her spine at the tone of his voice. Hesitantly she turns to face him, keeping the necklace safely hidden, “uh...I think it’s just a bit of dirt father, I was out in the gardens reading,” she recites carefully. Tracing the dusty markings along her waist from where Jughead’s steady hands had held her tight. She can’t risk her father knowing Jughead snuck into the gardens to see her, his apprehension of their friendship growing stronger as Betty nears sixteen._

_“Well come now this won’t do. You need to look pristine Elizabeth. I have important guests arriving.” He sighs, moving to tuck a windswept curl behind her ear, tilting her head down she nods silently, eyes watering at her father’s disappointment. No longer bounding down the halls Elizabeth quietly follows her father to her room, falling into her rehearsed posture with hands neatly folded behind her back._

_“I’ve got you something.” He states proudly, as they enter the sunlit room. A sewing machine now perched on her desk, books and notes scattered on the floor to make space for the new addition. “I thought it was about time my beloved daughter received another gift.” Frowning delicately she moves to pick up her books carefully, hoping her father didn’t recognise Jughead’s scrawl decorating piles of cream parchment paper. Nodding in response she murmurs a polite ‘thank you’, clutching his notes to her chest._

_“Now you won’t have a reason to go outside and get all roughed up like a boy! You can learn to sew... we’ll make a fine young lady out of you my dear, perfectly suited for a navy man.”_

  
  


***

  
  


She’s not sure whether it's the incessant and rather inhumane tightening of the new corset or her father’s mention of Commodore Andrews that leaves her breathless, heart sinking deep into her now compressed stomach. 

Trying to distract herself from the mere thought of the Commodore’s intentions, Elizabeth’s mind wanders to her favourite pair of blue eyes, her one true desire. Jughead, the Governor’s blacksmith. With soot covered fingertips, a lazy smirk and unruly dark hair, he unknowingly captured her heart from a young age, leaving her to desperately pine. Elizabeth knows they aren’t suited, he no doubt finds her pretentious, and a spoiled daughter. But much to her surprise he still puts up with her, dare she say he’s become her most valued companion. 

She’d give anything to be with him, escape the life chosen for her, but with another harsh tug at her corset strings those dreams retreat back into the deepest parts of her soul. A perfected smile once again gracing her face for the sake of her father, grounding her thoughts with the uncomfortable cinching pain at her waist, her breath catching with every move she makes. A reminder of her place in this uncertain world. 

“Elizabeth, I do hope you make an effort. Captain Andrews, soon to be Commodore Andrews is a fine young man, you must pay mind to that my dear.” Her father lectures, interrupting her thoughts with his deep warning tone. 

“Well if you like him so much why don’t you marry him?” She huffs, flustered by the constant tugging at her waist. Gnawing at her lip she anxiously waits for her father’s reply, wishing she hadn’t opened her mouth in the first place. Regardless of her feelings her fate is sealed in the hands of her father, being quiet is her only safe option at this point. 

“Elizabeth Anne Cooper please stop with the improper comments, I did not teach my daughter to speak with such a foul mouth.” He grumbles, definitely not amused like she is behind the dressing screen. 

“He fancies you darling, _remember that_.”

  
  


***

  
  


Countless minutes pacing the foyer did not prepare him for seeing her. She’s wearing something different he notes, the fabric adorned with a new smell complimenting her familiar tangerine essence. 

Jughead tries to ignore the way her eyes light up when she sees him, knowing that any encouragement from his side will only cause more harm than good. He isn’t right for her no matter how much he yearns to be loved by Elizabeth Cooper. 

“Juggie! It’s so good to see you.” She exclaims, walking faster down the stairs as though she can’t reach him fast enough. He can’t but smile as she reaches a hand up to her chest, a reminder that she still wears his mother's necklace after all this time. His heart aching in his chest at the thought of it being replaced by the gift of another. 

“I had a dream about you last night.” She continues, now standing in front of him, mouth wide with a beautiful smile that could make any man fall to his knees. So focused on the brilliant green pooling in her eyes he almost misses her words, stumbling slightly at her bold declaration.

“...About me?” He questions gently, weary of her father’s eyes burning into the side of his head. A chuckle escaping the older man as comments on their inappropriate reunion swiftly, “Elizabeth, is that entirely proper for you to-”

“-about the day we met. Do you remember?” She interrupts excitedly, oblivious to her father’s annoyance or the rising heat on Jughead’s cheeks. Of course he remembers, she had been just as beautiful then as she is now, with her tousled hair in the salty wind and delicate hands brushing his wet cheeks in comfort. She saved him and he’s been trying to atone for it ever since. 

  
  


_All he feels is burning fire and ice cold water, goosebumps travelling up his arms in protest. Screams echoing across the bay, as smoke and salty liquid fills his family's lungs. Yet unlike other lost souls he is greeted with relief of being pulled from the uncertain broken wood beneath him, crowded voices arguing as his aching back suffers against the cold deck. As unfamiliar fingers run through his soaked hair, Jughead thinks of his mother and sister. All that those men had done torturing his mind, pushing him to wake with a gasp. He searches for the hand that awoke him, to find a well-dressed girl not much younger than him peering down, bright green eyes wide with wonder._

_“It’s okay, my name is Elizabeth Cooper.” She murmurs, her voice sweet but laced with quiet confidence, he could listen to her talk forever he muses. With the softness of Elizabeth's voice new warm tears pool before falling along his red wind-swept cheeks._

_“For...Forsythe Jones, but I prefer Jughead.” He stutters in reply, eyes still adjusting to the scene before him, head foggy with water clogged ears._

_“I’m going to look after you Jughead, I promise.” He hears her mutter, a smile forming at the use of his nickname. His drowsy eyelids begin to close, the blurry image of a golden blonde angel allowing him to drift into a peaceful sleep._

  
  


“How could I forget Miss Cooper?” He recites quietly not wanting to anger her father any further, rumours of Captain Andrews’ interest in Elizabeth already pushing him to condition his behaviour around the love of his life. 

"Jughead. How many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth?" She replies, using her familiar alluring smile as she tilts forward allowing him to breathe in her comforting scent once more. His breath hitches as Elizabeth’s eyes remain on his, her eyebrow raising sassily. 

"At least once more, Miss Cooper. As always." He answers with a smile, conscious of protecting Elizabeth from her father’s anger and more importantly himself. As her face falls with his words, Jughead feels his heart sink to his stomach. Swallowing down the pain he knows he has made the right decision. He has been so selfish letting their interactions be so improper up until now.

“There, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety.” He hears the Governor exclaim, still keeping his gaze on Elizabeth as her features harden, mouth settling into a straight line. 

Before he knows it she is being ushered out of the door, her eyes not softening as they continue to burn into his. To his dismay he catches her fingers curl into her palms, dodging him as Jughead steps forward to take her hands in his. Leaving him with a ‘ _good day Mr Jones’_ before swiftly following her father, her body posture tightening as she holds her head high. 

He follows her out the door as though they are connected by invisible thread, selfishly wanting to be in her presence for as long as possible.

“Good day!” He calls to her as she walks hastily to the carriage, his stomach in knots at the sight of her hands still clenched behind her back.

“...Elizabeth.” He ends in a whisper, watching on as she glances back at him, blonde locks whipping in the summer breeze. 

He can’t help but continue murmuring her name, as they pull away from the estate, reveling in the forbidden feeling _Elizabeth_ leaves on his tongue.

***

The Carribean air is hot and thick, coating her lungs with every gasp Elizabeth struggles to take against the incessant squeeze of the gifted corset. She sighs breathily, cursing Ethel for tying her stays too tight, feeling self-conscious as her heavy breathing stirs whisperings amongst the ladies. 

She can feel how clumped her hair has become, matted to the nape of her neck, the paper fan clenched in her hand doing nothing to alleviate the dense humidity collecting within the fortress. As sweat trickles along her spine she continues to hold her perfected content smile, focused on Captain Andrews’ ceremony crowded with demanding auspicious guests to impress. 

Yet with the hot sun beating down and her corset growing tighter and tighter Elizabeth’s concentration wanes. Captain Andrews is forgotten as the sword crafted by her love is swung with arrogance, his title of Commodore congratulated with ceremonious violins. With each stroke of brassy strings her head grows heavier, her pounding heart lodged in her throat. 

Leaning against a fair away pillar, Elizabeth relishes in the cool stone soothing her fevered skin. Under the guise of admiring the roaring ocean she settles further against the stone allowing her eyes to hesitantly close. With the crashing waves below she begins to relax, until a soft palm encasses her elbow, “may I steal you for a moment?”

Jumping at the unwelcomed contact her eyes flutter open to find Commodore Andrews with a slight smile. She watches him carefully; eyes darkening as they trace her figure, clearing his throat before his gaze fixes upon her heaving chest. Her heart sinks at his obvious leering, if only her father had gifted her a sword instead of an expensive dress. Remembering her father’s wishes in mind she nods tentatively, following him towards the fortress edge. All the while she yearns for tousled dark hair, dirty calloused hands and deep blue eyes only to be met with a powdered wig, rigid posture and clean shaved jaw. 

Stepping up as closely to the edge as possible she breaths in the fresh salty air, desperate to alleviate the incessant pressure in her lungs. 

“You look as lovely as ever Elizabeth.” He says confidently, voice fighting against the ambient waves crashing up against the fortress wall 60 foot below. Her smile is strained as she nods her head in thanks, unable to speak as the pressure in her chest grows stronger, panicked hands grasping at her waist. Her name upon his lips is nothing compared to Jughead’s sexy drawl, his voice always sending a shiver up her spine. 

“Regardless of this overdue promotion I find myself unsatisfied, still unachieved in the most desirable aspects of life.” He continues, pacing along the wall edge, eyes steady on the horizon. “I hope I’m not being too forward my dear, but you Elizabeth have become a fine young woman worthy of such a successful man as I.” He simpers, coming to a halt and quickly turning his head towards her, awaiting a reaction. 

“I can’t breathe.” She manages to stutter, nails digging into the dress fabric. All at once her senses are overwhelmed, darkness seeping into her peripherals as hot blood continues rushing into her head. 

“Yes. Well I gather it is a lot to take in, given I am now _Commodore_ Andrews you will have to deal with many jealous women, of that I have no doubt.”

She struggles to understand why he is still talking, unconcerned by the absence of air flowing through her lungs. High pitched ringing irritates her ears, chest and throat screaming for attention, all she can do is wince at the sharp pain before all she feels is darkness. 

***

He watches her from a distance, hiding in the shadows and corners of the fortress, rolling his eyes at Commodore Andrews as he flashes his charming smile, swinging his sword with unimpressive prowess. Jughead would argue he was there to protect Elizabeth but selfishly he just wants to see her; rosy skin and green eyes glowing in the afternoon sun. 

He holds back a growl at the sight of Elizabeth being led away by the Commodore, eyebrows furrowing as he notices her shaking hands gripping tightly at her waist, cheeks more rosy than normal. Moving closer to the couple he watches her lips part, her tongue peeking out to moisten the soft pink flesh. Her breathing is fast, he notes, her chest moving erratically as is her paper fan. He knows she dislikes the heat, always dragging him under a tree in the gardens, hiding from the summer sun. Jughead smiles at the memories, young and careless in their affection. 

_“Juggie!” She squeals excitedly as he chases her through the trees, her blonde locks flying wildly as Elizabeth dodges flowers and branches. He loves seeing such a wide smile gracing her face, her laughter music to his ears, especially after the disappearance of her mother. She has his latest chapter gripped in her small hands, fingertips no doubt smudging the inky scrawl but he pays no mind to it, secretly loving how her fingerprints decorate the pages._

_“Betts, you cheeky girl! Get back here angel!” He yells, laughing in delight as she sticks her tongue out at him. He can catch her easily, his footwork masterful through his blacksmith apprenticeship; always practicing swordsmanship in his lunch hour. But she’s having too much fun frolicking amongst the bright flowers, he almost lets her win until she shouts back at him, “I bet you can’t catch me Jug!” smirking at her jest as he ups his pace._

_Anticipating her next moves he sneaks beyond the trees waiting patiently to scoop her up, his dirty hands firmly gripping her waist as she gasps out an unladylike shriek. “Got you,” he whispers, smiling against her neck as he feels her shiver in his hold. “And I got you,” she simpers, turning to face him with a wicked smile on her face before digging her small hands into his sides. Regretting letting her know his ticklish spots they fall into a giggling heap upon the garden floor, oblivious to the outside world._

He continues to stay in his hiding place as the Commodore begins to pace the edge of the fortress, but his focus is still on Elizabeth, her posture relaxing against the stone pillar. His heart sinks when he gets to glimpse at her face again as she turns to reply to Andrews, her expression pained. As her eyes flutter close he hesitantly steps forward unable to help himself when it comes to her safety, but to his horror he moves too late.

“Betts!” He shouts, rushing forward as her petite form slips beyond the fortress edge, a resounding splash as she enters the unforgiving sea. Amongst the chaos he hears Commodore Andrews shouting her name, _Elizabeth,_ ringing in his ears. Flicking his eyes to the Commodore beside him he notices his stoic posture, unmoving. 

“What are you doing?! You must go in after her.” He bellows, disgusted to confirm the new captain has no spine or common decency. “Andrews!” He yells again, grabbing at his jacket lapels, trying to shake some life into him. 

“Mr Jones, I highly doubt she survived the fall, it is simply too high...and with that corset she will most surely sink to the ocean floor, there is no chance.” He replies calmly, hands behind his back, resigned to Elizabeth’s apparent fate. Shaking his head in disbelief Jughead begins pulling at his clothes, removing his jacket quickly, flinging the dead weight behind him in haste.

Wasting no time he steps towards the edge, slowing his breathing to inhale fresh air before diving head first into the deep blue below. Wind whips at his hair and flushed skin as he falls, anticipating the collision Jughead shuts his eyes tight imagining Elizabeth’s glowing face and teasing smile. 

***

As the wind whips at her blonde locks, her dress billowing as Elizabeth plummets towards the ocean she slips into mind, finding comfort in the familiar timbre of Jughead’s voice. 

_“Miss Cooper? What are you doing here?” He asks incredulously, placing his hammer down on the anvil before wiping his hands on a greasy cloth. Her heart flutters at seeing his blue eyes after so long, yearning to rub away at the oil stain along his cheek._

_Stepping out of the doorway, she enters the workshop. A surge of heat tingling her skin as she moves closer to him._

_“Hey Juggie… I just wanted to see you, thought I’d come visit you for once.” She simpers, eyes growing wide as she looks around the forge; machines, tools and weapons lining the walls. Immediately feeling out of her depth as she catches her dress on a table, snagging the lace fabric._

_“Betts you can’t be here, you aren’t allowed.” He stresses, hands running through his long messy hair, his eyes darting around to make sure no one else can see them. Her heart sinks at the thought of Jughead being embarrassed by her, no doubt making new acquaintances since he last came to visit her many months ago._

_“Well you could teach me how to help you? Then I could come see you all the time!”_

_Skipping over to the first contraption she finds, Elizabeth picks it up greedily, wanting to spend as much time with Jughead as possible. Looking up at him eagerly her hand slips, a deep cut forming in her palm. Before she can even fuss he’s in front of her, calloused hands holding hers. “I’m sorry,” she whimpers, a tear leaking onto her flushed cheek. Jughead shushes her gently, leading her over to a bench, lifting her onto it gently. Elizabeth’s breath hitches at the feel of his body so close to hers, hands around her waist after so long._

_“I’m just going to get water and a cloth Angel, stay here and try not to cause any more trouble.”_

_“I am really sorry Juggie… I just missed you.” She whispers, clutching at her sore hand._

_“It’s okay,” he murmurs, tucking a blonde lock behind her ear, “You most certainly have a taste for danger Miss Cooper.”_

_“But that’s okay, I’ll always be there to catch you when you fall.”_

Floating amongst the waves she feeling water seep into her throat, the absence of air stressing her body. Locked in her dreamlike state all she can do is sink to the ocean floor, the chain around her neck pulling as the medallion pulses, floods of dread wash over her, tainting her visions with every pulse the necklace emanates. All of a sudden familiar hands grasp at her dress, pulling at the fabric as she is tugged to the surface. But still liquid coats her lungs, unable to inhale new breath until she feels hands ripping at her corset, lacings tearing free. 

“There you go Angel, I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Kudos and Comments always appreciated <3


End file.
